


"We Could Never Forget Evan."

by luke_is_a_kirby



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer One Shots [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fights, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_kirby/pseuds/luke_is_a_kirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well you never do anything, all you ever do is go out and come back at some fucking god damn hour! I'm so sick and tired of you blowing me off just to go out! IS IT BECAUSE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH? BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD CALUM-”</p><p>He cut me off, groaning in pain and rubbing his temples. I knew he had a big ass hang over, but it wasn't my fucking fault, “Can you just fucking quiet down?”</p><p>I laughed coldly, “You know what? I'm so damn tired of you. I sometimes wonder why the hell I'M STILL DATING YOU?!”<br/>~~<br/>Or where Ashton and Calum get into a fight, says things he shouldn't have said and should never have left. But things don't always fall to plan and they end up with a new addition to the family. Angst with a Happy Ending. Cute Ending. IDK What I'm Doing Anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We Could Never Forget Evan."

**Author's Note:**

> Hai guys! I am back, I literally typed this yesterday right after I finished the second chapter to "I Love You." But I posted, and things are going great. I hope you enjoy this one shot as I don't really ship Cashton, so this was a slight challenge, but I think I did good. This is also unedited as I have no Beta on this site, but enjoy!

Ashton's P.O.V.

“Well you never do anything, all you ever do is go out and come back at some fucking god damn hour! I'm so sick and tired of you blowing me off just to go out! IS IT BECAUSE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH? BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD CALUM-”

He cut me off, groaning in pain and rubbing his temples. I knew he had a big ass hang over, but it wasn't my fucking fault, “Can you just fucking quiet down?”

I laughed coldly, “You know what? I'm so damn tired of you. I sometimes wonder why the hell I'M STILL DATING YOU?!”

My chest was heaving up and down in frustration and anger, before I spun on my heel and headed out, making sure to slam the door on the way, not giving Calum a last glance.

~~xXx~xXx~~

I stumbled back into Cal, and I's apartment, hand resting on the wall as I held myself up, taking in deep breaths before pushing myself back up to find Calum.

I stepped into the kitchen, only to find is empty of Calum and continued to make rounds around the roomy apartment before stopping at the last room, Calum's room.

“Calum?” I knocked on the door twice, waiting for an answer before twisting the knob, pushing the door open.

I called out again, “Calum?”

My eyes squinted at the dark room, frowning at the lack of light before hitting the switch and finding the room empty as well. “Fuck me,” I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose, before leaving his room and flopping onto the sofa.

He was probably out clubbing again, I concluded, sitting back and switched on the television, hoping to catch the chocolate-skinned boy when he came back.

~~xXx~xXx~~

I groaned, my eyes fluttering open from the light spilling into the apartment, sitting up and looking around to see if Calum was around. I checked all around the apartment for any sign that he came back, yet coming up empty and realized he never came home.

I started to panic, running around trying to locate my phone before finding it lying on the kitchen counter, untouched and immediately dialed Michael's number.

“'Ello?” My hands shook as I tried to calm myself, not to worry him.

“Hey Mikey,” He cut me off.

“Why are you calling me at 9 in the god damn morning Irwin?” I felt his annoyance through the phone, yet continued to press.

“Mikey, did Calum crash at your place? I waited up for him, but he never came home.”

“Fuck, I don't know Ash, have you tried calling him?”

I shook my head, “No, but he wouldn't pick up if I did.”

I heard Michael sigh through the phone, “What happened Ash?”

I sat down on the sofa, playing with some loose strands on the blanket I had used that last night before responding, “We got into a fight yesterday I guess, I yelled at him asking why he kept blowing me off to go clubbing and, fuck. I said shit I shouldn't have said and then I left. I FUCKING LEFT HIM MICHAEL!”

I paused, gasping for breath before continuing in a small voice, “I just wanted to know if he was cheating on me or something, and now I think he actually is. Probably got drunk and is sleeping in someone else's bed right now. Maybe someone who could love him right.”

Michael made a noise of disagreement, “Stop it Ashton, I know things are rough, but you don't know everything, yet. I'll wake up, Luke and we'll both help you find him, alright?”

I sighed, but agreed, “Thanks, Mikey.”

“Don't thank me yet, we still have to find Calum first.” I nodded before saying my goodbyes and hung up.

I stood up, stretching my muscles before looking for some decent clothes to change into.

~~xXx~xXx~~

“Hello?” I stood next to Michael, holding my breath at Calum's voice when he picked up Michael's call.

“Hey buddy,” There was a pause before the Kiwi replied, his voice cracking slightly.

“Mikey?” My heart broke at how vunerable he sounded.

“Yeah, where are you Cal? Ashton's been looking for you.” There was some rustling before he replied.

“Ashton doesn't care. Said he was tired of me an-and said, h-he wan-t-ed to br-break u-up.” That was all he could push out before he burst into tears over the phone.

“Hey, he does care, he's been looking for you everywhere.” Calum scoffed.

“Y-yea-h, t-to bre-ak up wi-th m-me.” All I could hear were loud sobs from the missing boy, each and every sob hitting me in the heart, as I felt guiltier and guiltier. Michael nudged me to take the phone, before I told hold of it and went into the kitchen, with no one around.

“Mikey?”

“No baby boy, it's me,” I said softly.

He broke down even harder, “I'm-m s-so-sorry. I-i lo-ove y-you. Pl-ease, d-d-don't br-brea-k up with m-me.”

I shushed him, calming him down until all I could hear were sniffles, “I love you too, baby. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just so frustrated.”

“I'm s-sorry,” I brushed him off.

“No, I'm sorry, I should never have said those words and I never should have left, I love you too much to break up with you.”

There was a pause on our conversation before he responded, “Really?”

“Of course baby,” He began hiccuping, his sniffles almost completely stopped. “Baby boy, where are you?”

“I, I'm at the park a little off from, um, you know the small little coffee shop you like to go to?” I hummed, and told him I'll be right there to get him, before he hung up.

I passed Michael back his phone before grabbing my keys, a hand stopping me, “Is he okay?”

I shook my head, “I don't know, but I'll do anything for him.”

He nodded, before letting me go, “Keep him safe, Ash.”

“I will.”

~~xXx~xXx~~

“Calum?” I called out into the air, walking around the small park, mostly taken up by the playground.

I walked by it, before catching sight of someone curled up inside a slide before walking up to it. As I got closer, the figure began to take in Calum's shape, he was curled up on his side, small sniffles still being heard.

I placed my hand on his back softly before rubbing it back and forth, soothing him, “Hey baby boy.”

His eyes flickered up, meeting mine's, and I instantly felt so much guilt and regret wash in as I caught sight of his puffed-up, bloodshot eyes from all the crying he did.

“Come on, let's get you home,” He shook his head, before opening his mouth to speak.

“C-Can we k-keep, hi-im?” I pulled him onto my lap as I took a seat where his body had previously occupied before asking.

“Who's him?”

Calum said nothing, but slipped his hand under his hoodie before emerging with a small puppy in his hands.

“I f-found him h-here when I g-got here and, I di-didn't want to l-leave him here al-ll a-alone.” Calum stuttered out adorably.

I looked at the small pup in his hands, it opened its eyes to look at me, it had chocolate brown eyes. I looked back up at my boyfriend, only to find identical eyes, pleading at me before I caved.

“Alright,” He squealed, and threw his arms around me as I picked him up gently and carried him to my car, buckling him in.

“I love you,” I pecked his cheek, before slipping into the drivers seat. As I was driving back to our apartment, I glanced at him every once in a while, to find him sleeping with the small brown puppy laying in his lap, sleeping as well.

I cooed at the sight, pulling the car into park and slid out, going over to the other side to carry Calum into our apartment.

I stripped him down to his shirt before laying him back onto my bed gently, the pup joining him on the bed before stripping as well and slipping under the covers.

“I'm going to name him Evan.”

I hummed in response, “He does look like an Evan.”

Silence passed between the two of us before I continued, “I love you, and I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying those things and leaving you when you needed me.”

He curled into my chest, trying to make himself as small as possible with the pup lying next to his head, “I'm sorry for always leaving you, I need you. I really do, and I'm sorry. I'll be a better boyfriend, promise. I love you too. And Evan.”

I smiled at the chocolate boy in my arms, happily content even with a new addition, nevertheless before planting a soft kiss on top of his head, “And Evan, we could never forget Evan. Sleep baby boy, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this wasn't too bad. I have a hard time seeing Ashton shipped with just one of the boys, as I see Ot4 actually happening between them, but I thought why not, I needed a little diversity on my account. I hope you guys enjoyed this and let's hope for another one shot soon. Also follow me on Twitter @infinitelyxtori , if you're interested, love you guys, and thank you for all the kudos and comments you leave. You are also welcome to leave requests, just comment down below and we'll see from there, I guess.
> 
> Till Next Time! xXx


End file.
